


Breaking Waves

by Just_Ciel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Gems with Penises, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rutting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: It's not easy when a gem hasn't gotten laid in 5000 years and suddenly the mood hits hard. Lapis Lazuli suffers and deals with the great needs of her touch-starved body and Amethyst and Bismuth are around to help her through it. Lapis' reluctance towards others however is just one of the first steps to work through...





	1. Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> No full on dirty deeds in this chapter just yet, the fun stuff begins in 2nd and last chapters! Lapis works through her miserable heat. I really wanted a story where we would have a gem in rut/heat with consensual elements.

_What’s your deal with picking on me lately? You trying to impress me like you’re the best hair stylist or something?_

 

_Well the truth is...I really really like you!_

 

_W-what!? But...we’re...rivals! I.._

 

“ **Yo Lappy!!”**

 

The shout rang through her thoughts like a crash of dropped plates. Lapis fumbled with the manga she had been reading, hastily putting it away under her skirt then looked down to see Amethyst who had so rudely interrupted her reading time.

 

Amethyst broadly grinned up at her, waving. She held a rolled up rubber mat under her other arm.

 

“What’s that?” Lapis pointed curiously.

 

“Oh this?” Amethyst responded as if she’d noticed the mat for the first time. “Just something for showing ya how to relax and stuff. Come down ‘ere.”

 

Briefly hesitating, Lapis fluttered down from the loft she had been relaxing in. Immediately the book she had hidden clattered out of her dress upon landing. Amethyst gave a knowing chuckle. Lapis scoffed and kicked it aside, pretending that hadn’t just happened.

 

“Right-o,” Amethyst began as she rolled out the mat across the wood floor. “I’m gonna teach you all ‘bout wrestling!”

 

“Wrestling?” Lapis grimaced. “Uh...you are aware of what I’ve done in the past right? Wrestling. Me. Very Bad.”

 

“Yeah I wouldn’t deny you could totally kick my ass,” Amethyst snorted. “But only if you actually used your powers, here, we’re gonna have a good old fashioned tussle, no special gem magic involved, just like how humans do it.”

 

“Oh...and why are we doing this exactly?” Lapis still felt unsure, nervously rubbing her upper arm.

 

“Well I figure you need an outlet for all that pent up anger, right?” Amethyst shrugged, kneeling on the mat. “You know, roughhouse a little, push others, get pushed and it’s ok because it’s all in fun, maybe you get a sprained ankle, give somebody a black eye, but you’ll feel loads better just letting it out and no one gets mad at you because they wanted to do it too.

 

“But we don’t have to do this if you don’t want,” Amethyst offered. “I just thought it’d be a good idea, y’know?”

 

Lapis crouched next to her so they were now eye level. “So...I shove people around in wrestling and...they’re ok with that? Just like that? No bad feelings? It’s all consensual?”

 

“If you’re worried about the M and J thing,” Amethyst sighed. “It’s fine, it’s totally different I promise and besides we’d be on equal footing here. I won’t even shapeshift either to be fair.”

Lapis considered this silently for few minutes then affirmed with a nod “Mm...okay, how do we get started?”

 

“All right!” Amethyst grinned. “First things, first, lose that skirt.”

 

The water gem suddenly leaned back, as if trying to put distance between herself and the other gem. She frowned slightly.

 

“What’s wrong with my skirt?”

 

“Well, it’s just long and flowy...it’s only gonna get tangled up,” Amethyst explained, scratching her chin then quickly added. “And I’m not saying to literally lose it! No need for naked dongs swinging around, just change to pants.”

 

“Aw where’s the fun in that?” Lapis giggled. She stood regardless, with a wave of her hands, her skirt seamlessly reformed into loose fitting trousers, still just as billowy. “There, better?”

 

“Oh, much,” Amethyst smiled, pinning her hair up into a ponytail.

 

“Ok Lappy, you stand at the other end,” she knelt down into a fighting stance, hands raised and feet spread apart. “Copy what I’m doing here, we’re doing a grappling push exercise first so we’ll tackle each other on count of three.”

 

“Let’s do this,” Lapis braced herself, mimicking Amethyst’s position.

 

“On...three!”

 

“wa-What?”

 

Lapis stumbled, nearly falling backwards as Amethyst hurled herself into her – gripping their hands together. But she regained her solid footing, pushing back in turn. “Wh...You said on count of three!”

 

“I did, and I said so,” Amethyst grinned widely. “Wasn’t a lie.”

 

Lapis grumbled. As hard as she could push back, it was clear Amethyst had the stronger upper arm strength. Her arms bent under the pressure as Amethyst straightened hers, but still Lapis held her ground. Then Amethyst swept a foot around, hooking the back of her ankles and down went the water gem. The mat at least cushioned their topple but now Amethyst was on top, looking triumphant. She straddled Lapis, their hands still interlocked in a tight clench.

 

Lapis was too bewildered to put up an immediate emotional reaction and when she did speak up, it was subdued with a slight veil of confusion and annoyance. “...Why did you do that? That was unfair!”

 

“To piss you off, duh!” Amethyst rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. “What you were trying was totally weak - you’re holding yourself back, I wanna see some raw primal energy!”

 

“But I...” Lapis frowned.

 

“It’s wrestling! There’s no time to take it easy on others,” Amethyst tightened her grip for emphasis. “You kick ass or else you get your ass kicked. Or you just gonna take that lying down?”

 

Lapis struggled little but Amethyst was still firm. Then the blue gem let out a snarl. “No! No one keeps me down!”

 

She pushed back with a ferocity that surprised Amethyst and soon she was the one that was underneath another. Lapis panted, baring her teeth. She glared.

 

“Yep, that’s more like it!” Amethyst chortled. “We’re just getting started!”

 

She sat up instantly, grappling Lapis’ midriff and once again pinning her. The gems would tussle and roll over, attempt to hold down an arm or a leg or their head but the other gem would always escape. Amethyst came out on the top more frequently due to being more experienced yet Lapis was steadily beginning to meet her pace, energy released from centuries of built up tension being an equal match.

 

And it was...so _intimate_. Sometimes a hand slipped and they’d brush across a gemstone, grab something soft. Lapis wondered if Amethyst was purposefully at grabbing her thighs for something more than to just topple her. They would also grapple so closely, that their faces would be mere centimeters from each other, close enough to almost kiss.

 

Lapis noticed how Amethyst had barely worked up a sweat but her own breath came out heavier with each tussle, the result of her exertion trickling down her neck. Lapis could feel a great warmth within, deep in her chest and loins, growing hotter the more they wrestled. She keenly grew aware of the scents around her as well. The heady musk from their rigorous activity, smell of stale donuts that Amethyst somehow hadn’t brushed the crumbs out from her hair, the ocean breeze wafting through the open window above.

 

Amethyst let out a laugh, and Lapis saw how she glowed under the sunlight. Something about this deeply physical activity was stirring up familiar feelings inside her. Moods she could not quite place, that she had not experienced for centuries. _Was it always so intense? I feel…_

 

Her vision distorted and blurred and she could not recall what happened only that she snapped back to focus immediately at the sharp sound of Amethyst’s voice.

 

“Yo! Look, I know I told you that anything goes in wrestling so I’m not judging the bite but that hurt! And easy on the nails!”

 

Lapis looked down at Amethyst and froze upon seeing the marks she had left. There was a dark bite mark left at where neck met shoulder and long gouges on her upper arms where Lapis had dug in her fingers. And she was immediately aware of a tingling pressure between her legs.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Same to ya,” Amethyst muttered. “Who would’ve guessed you had such set of chompers on ya?”

 

“This isn’t the time for jokes!” Lapis snapped back and jumped to her feet, panic growing in her voice. “I...I knew this was a bad idea! We should never have done this at all.”

“Whoa, Lappy,” Amethyst sat up, concern growing on her face. “What’s wrong? All you did was bite me, it’s ok-”

 

“No! It’s not ok!” Lapis shook her head, stepping away from her. “I could have...no...I...I really need to go...I have to get out of here, now.”

 

“Wait-”

 

But Lapis had already left. She summoned her water wings and flew through the skylight, into the great blue sky.

 

Amethyst could only stare after her. For few minutes she sat in silence. Finally, she let out a groan of frustration.

 

“Ugh, this is gonna be awkward to explain to others.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lapis ran away? Again?” Steven asked in disbelief.

 

“Well-” Amethyst started but then Peridot cut in accusingly.

 

“What didyou _**do**_ this time?”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Amethyst retorted defensively but turned to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. “Well...okay, maybe it was _**something**_ , but I swear it was fine with us!”

 

She hunched under the stares of the gems surrounding her. They had grouped up in the kitchen/living room of Steven’s house for mission talks when Amethyst had told of them of Lapis’ disappearance for the umpteenth time.

 

Only Peridot and Steven looked nervous at that, she caught Pearl rolling her eyes and couldn’t tell with Garnet under her visor. Only Jasper and Bismuth were absent, presumably off on their own doings.

 

“Anyways I came to you guys cuz I can’t find her on my own,” Amethyst continued. “I don’t know where she’s gone, but she seemed pretty upset with herself.”

 

“Garnet?” Steven looked up at the stoic gem for suggestions.

 

“I can’t pinpoint her exactly,” Garnet mused. “But we do know that she never hides in the same place twice.”

 

“Soo….” Steven hummed. “...That leaves out Homeworld, the ocean, Mask Island, the farm where the barn used to be, and the moon? That’s still too many places left for Lapis to hide!”

 

“Well, we’ll just have to start looking then,” Amethyst stood up with a look of determination. “I suppose we could try the Beta kindergarten first...”

 

“STEVEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

That all too familiar cry echoed throughout the house and the gems exchanged glances. _What does HE want now?_ Steven went to answer the call.

 

The door shook on its hinges with a loud knocking from outside. Steven opened up to see Ronaldo standing before him with a disgruntled expression. His glasses had broken in two and were held together by duct tape and he had his right arm in a sling.

 

“Oh...what happened?” Steven observed as matter of factly.

 

Ronaldo inhaled deeply, puffing his chest dramatically. Steven sighed deeply. _Ah, here we go again._

 

“Betrayal! Traitor!” Ronaldo bellowed. “You have a Judas in your midst! Beware!”

 

“What are you going on about now?”

 

“What am I- Steven!” Ronaldo looked shocked. “One of your alien friends just tried to murder me! They’re no friend to mankind!”

 

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Steven replied. “That could be anyone honestly.”

 

“Oh? She was a terrifying being of water!” Ronaldo declared. “Was she not the same one who took the ocean years ago? And she just tossed me out of the lighthouse! From the top floor!”

 

“Wha- you saw Lapis?” Immediately everyone in the vicinity perked up.

 

“Well, that was quick,” Garnet added as an afterthought.

 

“Why did she do that?” Steven asked with a worried look.

 

“Who can guess at a witch’s mind?” Ronaldo huffed. “She just screamed about needing a space of her own and before I knew it, I was face to face with the briny deep! It was a very long fall, I am lucky to have survived! You have to do something about her!”

 

“I’m on my way,” Amethyst spoke up, immediately shoving past Ronaldo outside.

 

“Oh I’ll come with you!” Steven called after her then turned to Ronaldo. “We’ll handle this but...were you really hurt?”

 

Ronaldo sniffed. “Only my dignity.”

 

* * *

 

 

As they ran across the beach towards the hill path that led to the lighthouse, Amethyst taking the lead and Steven asking her to slow down, they ran into another familiar face.

 

“Whoa! Where are you off to in a hurry, short stuffs?” Bismuth chortled grabbing Amethyst by the shoulders before she ran right into her.

 

“Bismuth!” Steven gasped as he finally caught up, catching his breath. “Weren’t you with Jasper?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t really in the mood for gardening,” Bismuth rubbed her neck. “Matter as of fact, J’s still back there, tending to the pumpkins.”

 

“Lapis’ in the lighthouse up there and I need to talk to her,” Amethyst explained, already moving ahead. Bismuth followed pace after, picking up Steven so he could keep up.

 

“That princess?” Bismuth frowned. “Doesn’t sound good, what did you fight about?”

 

“We didn’t fight!” Amethyst snapped back. “Well ok technically, we did have a wrestling match but it wasn’t a _real_ fight you see...”

 

Bismuth snorted. “She get mad you didn’t let her win?”

 

“This isn’t funny!” Amethyst frowned. They had reached the entrance to the lighthouse. “She seemed really upset, I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

 

Steven tried the door but it was locked. Bismuth pounded on the door. No response. They looked upwards where they could just make out the walkway around the beacon. Amethyst cupped her mouth and yelled.

 

“Lappy?! Lapis!! I know you’re up there! Yo, answer me!”

 

Steven tried calling out to her too. “Lapis!!!!! I’m here too! Your Beach Summer Fun Buddy? We just want to talk!”

 

There was still no answer, only the distant cawing of seagulls in the distance.

 

“Ame, cover Steven’s ears, I got this,” Bismuth cracked her knuckles.

 

“JASPER SAYS YOUR GAME IS SO WEAK, CATS GET MORE PUSSY THAN YOU DO!”

 

Her bellows reverberated, making the bushes nearby tremble. That got Lapis’ attention.

 

“That is a lie! She knows I was very popular back on Homeworld! Jasper should...” Lapis shouted from the railing, her head poking out. She paused. “Oh.”

 

Bismuth laughed uproariously. “Busted!”

 

“Lappy! I just want to talk!” Amethyst called. “I promise I’m not mad at you, can I come in?”

 

Lapis bit her lower lip and with hesitation, she replied. “Okay...but only you Amethyst, this matter isn’t for immature gems – sorry Steven.”

 

“No prob, Bob,” Steven acknowledged her with a thumbs up. “No one ever tells me anything anyways!”

 

“And Bismuth definitely cannot come either!” Lapis added with a snap.

 

Bismuth just crossed her arms. Lapis moved out of sight, back inside.

“Wait! The door’s locked, can you open it for us?” Amethyst asked after her. No answer. “Ugh, typical.”

 

She shapeshifted into a purple jay bird and flew up to the top of lighthouse. She demorphed as she stepped inside and found Lapis huddled up in a corner, hugging her knees. Amethyst walked closer and saw Lapis was trembling slightly, the hem of her skirt ripped as if she had clawed at them.

 

“Are...are you okay?” Amethyst asked with concern, kneeling next to her.

 

Lapis let out a shaky deep sigh. “No, not really.”

 

“Listen, if this is about that bite...”

 

“It’s not just that!” Lapis spat. “I...When I bit you...I...I had no idea, I just blanked out. Don’t you get it? I could’ve done much worse to you! I can’t be around you guys.”

 

“But you didn’t!” Amethyst reassured her. “Isn’t that good?”

 

“I...I don’t know,” Lapis sighed. “L-look, I’ve been feeling very strange ever since we tried that wrestling thing. Like...ugh...it awakened something inside myself I haven’t felt in forever.”

 

She fiddled with her fingers. “It’s frustrating, I should know what this is, it’s familiar but I can’t place it.”

 

Lapis gazed around at the room as if it was a mystical strange setting to her. To be fair with Ronaldo’s bizarre theories written up on papers scattered around, it may have been. But Lapis looked like she was on another world entirely.

 

“Everything is brighter, more colorful...” Lapis observed. “But the gems especially stand out, Amethyst, you are _so_ purple, you ever notice that?”

 

“Okaaaaay,” Amethyst backed away slightly. “I’ll give you that something’s odd, but we can get others to help with whatever this is if you just stop running away, you know?”

 

“And the warmth! Oh it’s maddening, I keep getting flashes where it’s so hot I just go blank,” Lapis grimaced. “It’s awful, I feel it in my chest and..and...”

 

She rubbed a hand across her groin with a breathy “fuck!” Amethyst noticed the nethers of her skirt was slick with some kind of wetness.

 

“She’s in heat, that’s what happening here.”

 

They looked up to see Bismuth coming up the stairs alone.

 

“Bismuth!” Lapis gasped. She jumped up, summoning her water wings. But due to the high heat of her gem, they instantly dissipated back into steam and she fell face first into the floor.

 

“Heat?” Amethyst replied in confusion. “Uhhh but isn’t that like an animal thing? We gems don’t have that kinda...biological thingy make up naturally….do we?”

“It depends on the gem,” Bismuth explained. “I don’t know about the newest ones, but I’m betting they probably designed that out, looking at Peridot. Older gems like Lapis would have it intact, however. Something had to make the gems before they thought of the injectors, right?”

 

“And it usually takes a very specific trigger to get them running,” Bismuth continued, breaking into a large toothy grin. “Who would’ve thought Lapis would be so touch-starved that some light tussling would set her off so easy?”

 

“I...not now, I don’t want to be touched...” Lapis whined. “I’m not...coherent...right now...”

 

“Don’t worry, we ain’t gonna do anything to you,” Bismuth waved a hand to settle her. “But we do need to get you to a more private spot than this.”

 

“For what?” Amethyst stepped in front of Lapis protectively.

 

“I just said we weren’t gonna do anything to her,” Bismuth scoffed in offense. “She just needs to rest and get through this, the first onset of the heat ain’t pretty. Better to do it away from all the distractions.”

 

“Is that okay with you Lapis?”

 

Lapis nodded, she tried to struggle up to her feet but collapsed. “I need...a quiet place, lots of water...”

 

“Fair enough,” Amethyst shrugged. “But I’m carrying her, okay?”

 

“Ah, ah,” Bismuth tutted when the small gem suddenly yelped upon trying to help lift up Lapis. “She’s already at that stage where she’s burnin’ like a forge, huh?”

 

Undaunted, Amethyst found a nearby woolen blanket to wrap around Lapis and helped her up. Shortly they were on their way out.

 

“Where’s Steven?”

 

“I told him to go and find Greg.”

 

“Good idea, he probably knows some good places we can take Lapis to...So how’d you get in here anyways?”

 

“I broke the door down.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soon all three of them found themselves in the back of Greg’s van, on their way to Ocean Town.

 

Previously they gathered the adult gems to come up with suggestions where Lapis could stay comfortably and in relative peace. Jasper was vehemently against at sharing her cozy home on the outskirts of Beach City. A hotel stay in Empire City would not be ideal either, Lapis complained, there would be too many bright lights and constant noise.

 

Finally Greg came up with an idea, he admitted that he had bought a cottage up a private coast in Ocean Town for a potential guest home if Steven kept picking up new gems. It was far away from prying eyes for miles and overlooked the expanse of the sea. It even had its own jacuzzi. This was perfect.

 

Now came deciding who would watch over Lapis while she struggled through the hardest part of her heat – Amethyst volunteered explaining that she felt it was partly her fault for causing it. Ignoring the protests of Lapis, Bismuth declared that she would help as well with admittance of her curiosity of seeing how a noble’s heat unfolded.

 

And so they were here. Greg lent the keys, told them to call whenever they were ready to head back home. Once they had entered and closed the door shut behind them, Lapis gratefully ripped her skirt and halter top off.

 

“Oh I feel so much cooler now...wait no, that’s just in my head,” Lapis groaned, sitting down on the wooden floor with her legs spread wide. “I’m still burning up, ugh, I feel awful.”

 

In meantime, Amethyst was pointedly trying to look everywhere else but at Lapis’ dick and Bismuth just stared with a straight face.

 

“If you don’t mind...” Lapis sighed, laying on her side. “I’m just...gonna pass out and sleep through this damnable heat.”

 

She was soon asleep, curled up and snoring quietly. Amethyst and Bismuth took their leave into another room.

 

“So...there’s one thing that’s still bothering me Bismuth,” Amethyst spoke up, taking her seat on the single couch in the room. The house was rather sparse at the moment, with few sitting furniture and a table and the kitchen was hardly stocked, she would have to fix that later.

 

“Yeah?” Bismuth searched through the overhead cabinets, finding nothing which she grumbled at.

 

“To be blunt, Lapis’ got a cock, how is that she can be in heat?” Amethyst scratched her gem. “I mean I looked up them nature docs, you know what I mean right?”

 

“That’s the thing, heat is literal in her case,” Bismuth sat down next to her, her weight nearly bouncing Amethyst off the cushions. “Her body’s actually cooking up gem rocks for her to lay in others.”

 

“Oh...gross.”

 

“Right?” Bismuth smirked. “That’s why she’s feeling miserable, her own gem’s hard at work and it’s gonna put her out of commission for couple days at best.”

 

“To be blunt again,” Amethyst smiled. “Just how do you know this shit?”

 

“You were expecting Pearl?” Bismuth laughed, slapping her knee. “Seriously tho, I’ve been existing as long as Lapis probably has, I’ve seen all this stuff before...as a builder, you get around. And I...”

 

She frowned and did not say more after. Amethyst understood. Still she had to ask one more thing…

“...When Lapis is done, ah, cooking those gems up, is she gonna have to…?”

 

“Oh don’t worry about that, she’ll likely shoot them off into a bin somewhere before she decides she wants anything to do with us,” Bismuth shrugged it off. “But she IS gonna be massively horny for weeks after, she’s been cooped up for a long time.”

 

For the first few days Lapis would lie around and bemoan her heat, crawling closer to the bathroom so she could be hosed off when it got unbearable. Bismuth would take a showerhead and spray it onto Lapis’ back, all too grateful for the cold water even as it shortly evaporated off her body.

 

In a week, Lapis was back on her feet and shuffling about. She asked for clothing to cover up and they found her an oversized tank top with an eighties print of a beach.

 

Today Amethyst found Lapis sitting outside on the veranda, looking out at the sea. She sat down next to her, putting the bag she had on her lap. “Steven sent you a care package.”

 

“Oh? Oh...that’s really nice,” Lapis opened it up. There were about four to six water bottles inside, an ice pack, and…

 

“We also got you rest of the volumes for that book you like to read,” Amethyst pointed it out, also picking up a cloth bundle to unwrap. “Steven even got you watermelon, he knows how much you love them.”

 

“I do like them,” Lapis gratefully accepted the melon slice, taking a bite. “These will help tide me over for the next phase.”

 

“Yeah? Which is…?”

 

Lapis made a face, patting her stomach. “Getting these rocks out, it’s gonna be a really weird time.”

 

“Oh...that,” Amethyst cleared her throat. “They’re just rocks, right?”

 

“Yeah it’s okay, they’re basically just blanks unless they enter another gem. But I’m probably still gonna be weird about it.”

 

“How weird?”

 

“You’ll...see.”

 

They fell into silence, watching the waves wash upon the sand. Amethyst stretched her arms and leaned back while Lapis quietly finished her watermelon.

 

“Do you want to touch it?” she suddenly spoke up.

 

“Touch what?” Amethyst faced her perturbed.

 

“My stomach,” Lapis sighed, caressing her belly. “I still feel warm all over but it’s not that bad anymore. But there’s so much inside me, just...just touch it.”

 

Before Amethyst could respond, Lapis grabbed one of her hands and pressed it over her distended tummy. She could feel a fair amount of bumps as Lapis led her around.

 

“Is that a lot?” Amethyst asked.

 

“Yeah,” Lapis groaned heavily, slumping. “Passing them is gonna be a bitch.”

 

The next day, Lapis was nowhere to be seen and Amethyst started to get worried but then they found her inside one of the closets, furiously making a nest out of the comforters and pacing around in circles. She snarled when they got too close so Amethyst dropped off the books for her and went to watch television with Bismuth in meantime.

 

Hours passed, evening drew when on shaky legs, Lapis walked into the room just as they were finishing up a Lil Butler episode. She grabbed the sides of the television for support, glaring at them.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bismuth asked.

 

“ _Twenty_ ,” Lapis growled. “Twenty. Fucking. Rock eggs. All though this fucking little dick. How fucking do you think I fucking feel?”

 

“Holy shit,” Amethyst whistled.

 

“I got rid of the stupid rocks,” Lapis stretched her back. “Someone’s still gonna have clean up my nest though, that last rock I passed opened up the floodwaters.”

 

“TMI,” Amethyst sniggered, Bismuth was not amused.

 

“I’m gonna check out that jacuzzi,” Lapis turned away from them. “You have permission to join me if you like.”

 

“So formal!” Bismuth snorted but Lapis just ignored her.


	2. Cooling Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The chapter full of toys, sex, and fun stuff! Enjoy!

When the episode had finished, Amethyst stretched her arms and jumped off the couch. “Well, I don’t know about you but I’m gonna check out that jacuzzi.”

 

“You have fun,” Bismuth chuckled, leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head. “I’m just gonna take a nap.”

 

Amethyst walked out onto the patio where the hot tub was and found Lapis kneeling on the floor, cursing under her breath.

 

“Whoa, you ok?”

 

“There’s fucking always one more!” Lapis groaned, not looking up. “Don’t look at me please, just...fucking hell!”

 

She turned away, her arms trembling as she strained with effort. Lapis rubbed her dick, attempting to squeeze that last rock egg out.

 

Amethyst busied herself with uncovering the jacuzzi, pulling away the cloth tarp. She was just testing the waters with her fingers when she heard a groaning sigh of relief and a splash. Amethyst turned around to see Lapis had ejected a robin-blue rock the size of a chicken egg, the woodboards under her stained with the aftermath.

 

“Oh, fuck my dick is so sore,” Lapis exhaled and made eye contact, blushing as she did. She hastily tossed her rock into a nearby bin. She ripped off her tank top and gripped the edge of the tub, trying to raise herself up but her legs collapsed under her. Lapis grunted in frustration, struggling to rise.

 

“Do you need a lift?” Amethyst asked with concern, reaching a hand out to her.

 

Lapis looked at the offered hand, chewing her lower lip as she mulled.

 

“Just give me a leg up, I’ll manage the rest.”

 

Amethyst linked her hands for Lapis to put a foot on, with her support, the water gem dragged herself chin first into the tub with a small splash. She swam to one of the far corners and sank with a sigh of contentment.

 

“Ok, my turn, cannonball!” Amethyst shouted with glee, diving in after fully clothed.

 

“Amethyst!” Lapis squealed as the waters spilled over them.

 

Amethyst resurfaced, chortling as she brushed hair out of her face and sat opposite Lapis. “The water’s not half bad!”

 

Lapis just mumbled indistinctly in response, pulling her knees up close.

 

“Oh, yo I can leave if it’ll make you more comfortable...”

 

“N-no it’s ok,” Lapis stammered. “Just...a nervous habit I guess, I still don’t fully feel like myself again to be fair.”

“Well Bismuth did say you might get really horny after passing them eggs,” Amethyst inclined her head.

 

“Oh...” Lapis sounded resigned.

 

“Hey, hey, I’ll show you something neat about those tubs,” Amethyst reached over to press a button along the edges.

 

Lapis gasped softly as the jets inside the hot tub bubbled to life. “Oh that tickles, oh-oh that feels nice, ahh...”

 

She lowered to one of the jets with her gem facing it, purring with satisfaction. Suddenly the jets turned off, Lapis looked around in confusion and slight alarm.

 

“No, which one turns it back on?” Lapis leaned over to the buttons. “I want it on.”

 

Amethyst chuckled. “Chill Lapis, try this button, it’ll keep the jets on till you’re done with them.”

 

She pressed it, turning on the jets and Lapis settled back in the position she had been in, moving to face the jet steams. Before the ripples distorted the view underwater, Amethyst thought she caught a glimpse of Lapis hardening. She cleared her throat. “Ahem, there’s a cooler nearby too, do you want a drink Lappy?”

 

Lapis just hummed in reply so Amethyst jumped out of the tub. From the cooler she picked up two glass bottles filled with bright blue liquid. “Ah, I think they’re one of those fruity drinks.”

 

She rejoined Lapis to find her bending over slightly.

 

“It feels great on the ass too,” Lapis replied causing Amethyst break into raucous laughter.

 

“You’re having fun,” she popped the cap off and offered the drink to Lapis. “Drink?”

 

Lapis observed the bottle silently for a minute then accepted it, taking a sip. She made a sour face and put it away. “Ugh, it’s tart, I don’t like it.”

 

“That’s okay, it’s an acquired taste,” Amethyst took a deep draught of hers and let out a belch after. “Feeling better?”

 

“Much,” Lapis sighed, arching her back. “Still...”

 

She cursed under her breath, reaching a hand underwater towards her groin. “Ah, fuck this heat.”

 

Lapis waded closer to Amethyst. “Can you turn down the lights somehow? My senses… it makes everything so bright...so colorful, my eyes sting.”

 

“I gotcha,” Amethyst stretched a hand towards a light switch, turning out the lamps on the patio so the only light came from the teal glow of the jacuzzi.

 

Lapis rubbed her eyes, sitting back down. “Oh, thanks, that helps a lot.”

Then she submerged herself, Amethyst craned her neck to see what Lapis was up to but couldn’t make it out past the whirlpool of bubbles. Then the water gem resurfaced right next to her, nearly making her drop her bottle. Lapis shook her head, spraying water droplets and with her gaze, Amethyst followed the rivulets down her slim body, noticing something was quite erect alongside her posture. Lapis noticed where Amethyst was staring at and let out an embarrassed scoff, slinking back down into the water.

 

“Go ahead, crack a joke.”

 

“W-what? No way! Everyone gets an awkward boner, it’s cool.”

 

“That’s a joke, you still made a joke,” Lapis frowned with a deep sigh, looking down to avoid Amethyst’s eyes. “This mood...”

 

Lapis ran a hand down her face. “First off, I just want to thank how reserved you guys have been at least, giving me space and all but...”

 

“It’s gonna get worse from there, I just know it,” Lapis tugged at her hair. “I...I can barely control myself, I… just don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want to do anything no one will like.”

 

“Lappy...”

 

“No, hear me out,” Lapis exhaled shakily. “No matter what happens, you must not encourage me, n-no, not even if I seem sensible at times, just please don’t do it. I don’t want to end up with more regrets. J-just, we’ll find toys that can tide me over right? I just have to get through this. I have to!”

 

“But Lappy,” Amethyst cut in. “What if the toys aren’t enough? Say...what if we’re okay with this and we have your consent? Just in advance, say yes and...I can help you… Bismuth could help too...”

 

Lapis looked at her with wide eyes. “I...no I couldn’t impose that on you, you have no idea what it’ll be like...”

 

“Then try to explain it so I understand,” Amethyst encouraged. “Dude if you need to fuck till you see stars, we could probably help a lot more than dildos for that.”

 

“She’s got a point,” came another voice and they turned to see Bismuth standing in the doorway.

 

“So...you would still do this?” Lapis hugged herself. “Even being aware just how fucking horny I’m gonna be? God, I’m gonna be humping shit. O-okay, look guys, I’m not consenting because you pressured me into it, I’m consenting because I _want_ to. I consent to fucking your brains out if you want it guys. Or the other way around too, to be honest. B-but...only as a last resort okay? I just...let’s try the toys, first? Please?”

 

“You got it Lappy,” Amethyst gave a thumbs up. Bismuth nodded in acknowledgment.

 

“And if the toys don’t work after say, three days, well...” Lapis sighed, barking out a curt chuckle. “We can have some fun among ourselves. But if I’m doing anything that makes you or me really uncomfortable, let’s not keep in the dark then? Just stop, drop it, no questions asked.”

 

“We’ll need safe words and gestures for that,” Bismuth informed them.

 

“Uh...Mirror, mirror sounds like a good word,” Amethyst suggested and Lapis shot her a wounded look. “What? It works right?”

 

Lapis just exhaled in reluctant acceptance. “Yeah, that works and...if one of us can’t speak for any reason...just firmly press a cross sign with your fingers, in a way that can’t be mistaken as some fondling I think. Repeat if you have to. Is that clear?”

 

“Absolutely,” Amethyst and Bismuth answered in unison.

 

“Thank fuck,” Lapis sank back into the tub with relief. “I think I’m just gonna go to sleep for now, but before I do that...”

 

She leaned close to Amethyst, their faces inches from each other. “Thank you, Ame.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For this.”

 

Lapis gently rubbed their foreheads together, planting a soft kiss on her lips then pulled away. Her body shuddered and she let out an expletive. “Ah, those fucking jets!”

 

She howled into the night sky as she ejaculated, gripping the edges of the tub as her body spasmed with each spurt of cum, turning the waters a murky milky-white. Lapis slipped back into the tub with exhaustion when she finished.

 

“Dude, gross,” Amethyst had immediately dived out of the tub split seconds before Lapis came and yet couldn’t help smiling. “But...impressive.”

 

“I’ll say!” Bismuth laughed heartily. “Getting off those damn things in the tub, well that’s heat for you. Oh, haha! This week is definitely gonna be most interesting...”

 

* * *

 

Lapis yawned, stretching her arms and legs in the secular darkness of her closet nest. She rolled over to check the digital clock they had placed for her. It was late in the afternoon. She hummed, curling up under the blankets.

 

She felt good today, the heat was bearable today, only a slight itch. Lapis reached a hand down between her legs, thumbing the foreskin back off tip of her penis. She let out a lustful gasp as she felt herself stiffen under her touch, stroking the length. With her other hand she fondled her balls, lightly squeezing. Lapis picked up the pace, whimpering.

 

She came, muttering into her blankets. Lapis lay there for few minutes, panting. Finally, she sat up letting the blanket slide off her back and looked at the mess she had made.

 

Itch taken care of. Lapis licked her fingers, leaning over to open the closet door a crack. Light streamed in, when her eyes adjusted she peeked out to see Amethyst had taken up residence on the bed, snoring away. Lapis chuckled to herself and opened the door wider, wrapping a blanket around her like a cape.

 

“Ame? Amethyst?” she walked over to the bed, shaking her arm gently.

 

Amethyst rolled over, murmuring. “Oh hey Lappy, you’re looking good.”

 

Lapis snorted. “Yeah, I just blew a load.”

 

Amethyst sat up suddenly barking with laughter till she started coughing. She took a deep breath, clutching her stomach. “I think I broke a rib.”

 

“Gems don’t have bones.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Amethyst shoved Lapis playfully. “So what brings you out here?”

 

“Do I need a reason?” Lapis sat down on the edge of the bed. “I feel like just hanging out today.”

 

“Yeah? What about your libido though?”

 

“It’s behaving,” Lapis blushed slightly. “Just long as no one touches me, I think I can manage it today.”

 

“You’ll have to,” Bismuth stepped into the bedroom. “Amethyst, remember? We gotta shop for Lapis’ toys today.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Amethyst slid off, skipping over to the nearby drawer where she pulled out a wad of paper money. “I asked Greg spot me some money for it. And he asked what for, so I just told him we needed stuff for Lapis to stick her peen into. You should’ve seen his face!”

 

“I wish you hadn’t told him,” Lapis grumbled.

 

“Ame, we should get going,” Bismuth pointed to the doorway.

 

“Wait! Can I come with you?”

 

The purple gems paused, glancing at Lapis who was watching them expectantly.

 

Bismuth scratched her chin thoughtfully. “Are you sure?”

 

“I told you, I can manage it,” Lapis replied. “Besides, I don’t want you picking out anything weird for me.”

 

“Yeah and if Lappy has problems, you can take her home,” Amethyst suggested. “I’ll get the stuff we need.”

 

“...Okay, sounds fair enough to me,” Bismuth nodded. “Do we have any clothes for Lapis?”

 

“Yeah...I ain’t summoning my dress back anytime soon.”

“I got you covered,” Amethyst finger-gunned them. She rummaged around in the bag she had brought for the trip and found an oversized teal sweater and navy leggings. Lapis gratefully put them on, noting the roominess of her top that it would easily hide an awkward boner. They found her sunglasses since her eyes were very light-sensitive. She also insisted going barefoot.

 

As soon as Lapis was dressed and ready, they headed out on a long walk across the beach to the town.

 

In an hour, under the shining pink-gold sunset they found themselves on an empty parking lot outside a small flat-topped building. THE QUEEN’S JEWELS glowed in hot pink neon at the top.

 

The bell jingled as they entered, Lapis tilted her sunglasses down to survey the area. The store was mainly empty save for a heavy-lidded clerk in goth makeup and clothing at the register. The shelves were filled to brim with all sorts of illicit material, Lapis had never seen such variety, she would not know where to begin first. The springy nineties print carpet felt nice under her feet as she walked around, taking in the view.

 

Lapis made a beeline for the shelves of dildos, staring at the colorful toys in awe. She grabbed an extra-large sized box of a purple/pink toy with a knotted base. “I want this one.”

 

“Oh Lappy,” Amethyst chuckled, putting an arm around her waist. “I think that’s little too big for ya to start on, how about we go smaller?”

 

Lapis just gripped her package tighter. “Or we could just work your way up, I got enough of Greg’s money to go around.”

 

Amethyst grabbed a small cart and pushed rest of the smaller boxes into it. They heard Bismuth calling for them in a different aisle. They followed her voice to find her standing by a row of fleshlights.

 

“What about those, princess?” Bismuth pointed to them. “Give ya something to stick your dick in.”

 

“Uh, I-I really don’t do that kind of t-thing,” Lapis stammered, indiscreetly holding her box in front of her groin. “I’m more of a re-recee-receiver.”

 

“Hmm...I’ll still grab one, just in case,” Bismuth picked one that she was eyeing. “Anything else you want?”

 

“Just more stuff I can put up my ass,” Lapis murmured.

 

“You might like those anal beads,” Amethyst chuckled, grabbing a package off a hanger. “Those ones are solid so they won’t fall and get stuck inside you like with the string ones.”

 

“Take it, I want some plugs too,” Lapis demanded. “Anything else we can get?”

 

“Lube, you’re gonna need a lot,” Bismuth handed a gallon sized bottle to them. “This is water based and smells like the ocean, you like that kind of thing right?”

 

“Let’s get ya some vibrators too,” Amethyst had already tossed a couple into their cart.

 

“Vibrators?”

 

“They’re the good shit, I’ll show you how to use one later,” Amethyst patted Lapis’ back. “Well, this all looks good to me so we’ll check out unless there’s something else you want…?”

 

“I...” Lapis groaned, clutching the hem of her sweater. “...really need to hump something.”

 

“That would be our cue to head home,” Bismuth crossed her arms.

 

“Seconded!” Amethyst hurried over to the counter. “Ring’em up, lady.”

 

“ID?”

 

The gems froze. Amethyst cleared her throat, smiling pleasantly. “Uhh, do we look like a bunch of kids to you?”

 

“ID, please.”

 

“I have cash!”

 

“I will not repeat myself for more than a third time,” the clerk interlocked her fingers, leaning warningly on the counter. “ID or drop the items and leave.”

 

“Look-” Amethyst peered at the nametag on the girl’s chest. “Martha, was it? We’re gems of over thousands of years old, do we really need IDs just to buy a couple of fun toys?”

 

“At this location, you do.”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Ame, we’re not getting anywhere with this,” Bismuth complained.

 

“Ugh!” Amethyst groaned. “Nothing I can do to change your mind?”

 

“I.D.”

 

“If I pee on the floor will they give us the toys and let us go?” Lapis suggested, itching at her leg.

 

“Do not do that, please,” Bismuth gritted her teeth.

 

“Okay, okay,” Amethyst waved her arms, shooing them away from the counter. “we’ll...put these items back and be on our way.”

 

But instead she herded them to a corner, looking around and found herself grateful there were no security cameras in this place. Still rebuilding from the fire of Ocean Town, probably. She motioned them to huddle in a circle around. “Okay, guys...”

 

“Are we gonna steal?” Lapis asked a bit too loudly.

 

“Shh!!” Amethyst hushed her. “...yes, but we gotta be discreet, I promised Steven I wouldn’t break any laws again.”

 

“So how are we getting those toys past that clerk? She seems like a tough one.” Bismuth rubbed her chin.

 

“We have gems, they can carry shit, we’ll just push them into your chest.”

 

“Wait-” Before Bismuth could protest, Amethyst pushed the sex toys towards her gem which immediately glowed and took them inside. After they were done stashing the loot, Bismuth raised a hand to her chest. “Is this what heartburn feels like for humans?”

 

“Okay, moving out,” Amethyst thumbed towards the exit.

 

They unhurriedly left the store, nodding a farewell to the clerk who was now reading a magazine.

 

* * *

 

As they walked back across the beach to their cottage, Lapis glanced up at the darkening night sky with its scattering of early stars. “It’s...beautiful outside.”

 

She paused, looking towards the ocean, their gentle waves lapping against her feet upon the wet sand. Bismuth and Amethyst kept walking ahead and stopped a few feet beyond when they realized Lapis was not among them.

 

“Lappy, you okay?” Amethyst called back.

 

The water gem turned to them with a mischievous smile. “Do you want to go out for a swim?”

 

In one fell swoop she pulled off her sweater top, already running into the sea and hopping on one foot as she struggled to get out of her leggings. She tripped and fell into the water, laughing as she resurfaced amidst the sea spray. Lapis brushed the wet bangs out of her face, turning to others and waving them on to join her.

 

Amethyst let out a jubilant hoot and morphed into a husky, running into the waves where she splashed and jumped up on Lapis, tackling her underwater.

 

“I’ll just sit here,” Bismuth sat on the sand, lightly chuckling. “I got stuff up in my chest.”

 

Amethyst had shifted to a porpoise and swam circles around Lapis. She reverted back to her form, leaning on the blue gem. “This is fun and all but the water’s little cold, isn’t it?”

 

“Not anymore,” Lapis snickered.

 

“Gross! Dude!”

 

Amethyst just shook her head then held Lapis’ hand. “Ok, we’re headed back home, so...”

 

“Ame...” Suddenly Lapis bowed down and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you, for the toys.”

 

“Hahaha,” Amethyst blushed, rubbing her neck. “Aw, it was no big deal, just getting you good stuff you can bust a nut with, like friends do right?”

 

“Yeah, friends that plan on having sex together,” Bismuth piped up, brushing the sand off her legs as she stood. “I’ll carry you back home, princess.”

 

Eventually they reached the beach house and filled into the living room where Bismuth dropped off Lapis on the couch.

 

“Ok, Bismuth, cough up the good stuff,” Amethyst motioned.

 

“Just give me a minute,” she muttered, raising her hands. Within few seconds, her gem hummed and glowed vividly with rainbow colors and out came all the items they had taken from the shop plus some extras. Amethyst picked up a bright pink leather dog collar and raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“I thought it would look nice on her,” Bismuth murmured, tapping her index fingers together.

 

“Oh, that’s fucking hot,” Lapis sighed pleasantly. “Put that on me, I won’t mind.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Lapis played with the jingling tags of her collar after it had been placed on her. “I can’t read, what do those nametags say?”

 

Amethyst glanced at one that read ‘bitch.’ “I’ll tell you later, let’s take this stuff to your closet nest and give you some space so you can enjoy yourself, okay?”

 

Lapis purred at that. “You’re fucking right, I am.”

 

* * *

 

“Ame? Amethyst!”

 

“What the heck?” she woke up to the urgent shaking of her shoulders to find Bismuth looking over her. “Dude, can’t I get some chill nap for once?”

 

“The princess’ a pillow fucker.”

 

“Of course she is, it’s Lapis Lazuli.”

 

“I mean she’s in the living room, actually fucking some pillows.”

 

“Wait – What?”

 

“Typical too, we get all the fancy gear and she decides an old cushion is more interesting.”

 

“Aw B, I’m sure she just...needs some guidance,” Amethyst chuckled, getting off the bed. “Let’s check on her.”

 

They headed into the living room to find Lapis grinding herself on a couch cushion, whining.

 

“Yo, Lappy,” Amethyst knelt next to her. “Yea, what’s up, you know we stole all those toys for this kinda thing right?”

 

“I...” Lapis gasped, rubbing her erection across the woven fabric. “I need to rub my dick...against something...”

 

“Yea, well, that’s what some of those toys are for,” Amethyst stood. “Come’n I’ll show you how to use ‘em.”

 

Lapis yelped as she bucked her hips.

 

“Or I’ll just bring them to you, gimme a moment,” Amethyst shrugged.

 

She returned with an armful, dumping them onto the coffee table. Bismuth leaned over, picking up a fleshlight. She offered it to Lapis but the gem shook her head.

 

“I tried it, just felt weird,” she explained, still humping her pillow.

 

“That’s cool, we can try this vibrator then,” Amethyst grabbed a pale blue rod with a rounded tip, swinging it slightly like a wand. She pressed a button and it buzzed to life. Lapis paused at the sound, looking at it curiously.

 

“Holy shit,” Amethyst realized. “You didn’t even try?”

 

Lapis looked abashed, glancing down at her precum stained pillow as she fiddled with her fingers. “I...I didn’t want to do it alone.”

 

“But you said, three days, with just you and the toys,” Amethyst pointed the vibrating dildo at her.

 

“I say a lot of things,” Lapis blushed. “But it’s still true, I...I still like the idea of...being touched but...not yet, I just...want to warm up first, j-just...the toys will help me...and the consent, the stuff we promised each other, still legit.”

 

“You got it, Lappy,” Amethyst winked. “Let’s get back into the bedroom, it’s the better place to fuck...and I don’t have to make repeat trips.”

 

Lapis eagerly waddled back into the bedroom, hopping onto the comfy bed. She rolled over onto her back, spread eagle and fingering the base of her full erection expectantly.

 

“...Wow,” Amethyst admired.

 

“Wow is right,” Bismuth crossed her arms, whistling.

 

“No hand touchy yet,” Lapis reminded. “The vibrator first.”

“You got it Lappy.”

 

“Mmm,” Bismuth settled into an armchair, bringing it around at the end of the bed. “Can I watch?”

 

“You can watch, Ame can sit on my face – I mean at my side, I don’t give a fuck,” Lapis sighed, tugging at her collar with her other hand. “Just fuck me up with the toys already.”

 

Amethyst laid next to her, bringing up a vibrator up to her chest. Lapis gasped as she massaged the vibrating tip to her nipples.

 

“Oh, don’t tease me Ame, lower!”

 

The rod lingered, circling around Lapis’ dark blue areolae then trailed down the middle of her body, following the pubic hair path. She shivered as the vibrator pressed against her hip bones down to her inner thighs all while tantalizingly ignoring her dick. Finally the wand prodded at her balls, running slowly up her shaft. Lapis groaned quietly, precum leaking onto her stomach. “Lower.”

 

Amethyst hummed, teasing the head of Lapis’ dick with her vibrator then lowered it, once more gently pressing down on her thighs on the way then towards her perineum. Lapis shivered, curling her toes. “Inside, inside!”

 

“Relax, Lappy, can’t go in dry.”

 

“Fucking hell, I forgot.”

 

A dilemma, Lapis bit her lower lip as she made eye contact with Amethyst. Then she rolled over, spreading her butt. “Eat my ass.”

 

“Holy shit!” Amethyst almost dropped the vibrator. She heard Bismuth curse under her breath distantly. “You sure?”

 

“Absolutely,” Lapis nodded. “Hands on is fine now too.”

 

“Okay, okay, we’re gonna do this,” Amethyst knelt up closer to her. “You’re gonna have to get on your front, it’ll be easier that way.”

 

Lapis murmured as she obeyed, raising her butt to her partner. Amethyst held up the vibrator to her taint again while parting her asscheeks with the other hand. “That is a pretty sight.”

 

“Less talking, more tongue,” Lapis paused. “Shit, Ame, wait, wait, are you okay with doing this?”

 

“I am very glad you asked, and yes, absolutely.”

 

“Oh, fuck yes, thank you.”

 

Amethyst quietly chuckled to herself then licked her index and middle fingers, sucking on them. When they were wet enough she gently inserted them into Lapis’ anus, one finger at a time. She curled them, causing the water gem to sharply groan with lust. Finally Amethyst tongued her, bringing up the vibrator close to her asshole. Lapis was so warm when she was normally cool to touch on other occasions, she rather liked this.

 

“T-the dick, p-please,” Lapis started then fell into moaning, pitching higher as Amethyst worked her over.

The purple gem complied, returning the vibrator to the tip of Lapis’ penis, rubbing against the foreskin.

 

“I-I-I-I-I,” Lapis repeated, burying her face into the sheets as she gripped them tightly. “oh fuckfuckfuckfu-”

 

Amethyst briefly paused. “I got an idea, pass me the beads.”

 

“Oh fuck! Don’t fucking stop!”

 

“Shit,” Amethyst grimaced as she quickly lapped at her anus to keep the high going. “That was in one of those tough shit to open plastic packages, B, you have to-”

 

There was a loud ripping sound causing the gems to shoot a look to the direction it came from it. Bismuth held out a shaking hand with the silicone rod anal beads, freshly uncovered. She was also pitching a large tent under her apron.

 

“Continue,” was all she said.

 

Amethyst gratefully accepted the item. “You are gonna love this next bit,” she said in between tonguing.

 

“Wha-” Lapis cursed as she felt the beads pop inside her, pleasantly pushing through her sphincter. “Oh fuck yes!”

 

“Just wait...You doing good there?” Amethyst asked, a finger curled tightly around the ring that connected the beads. She kissed at her rim, her other hand tracing the vibrator to the base of Lapis’ dick. Lapis just mumbled, beyond any words.

 

When Amethyst heard Lapis whine out, that was her cue. She swiftly pulled out the beads, feeling the blue gem clench and spasm under her. Amethyst returned her mouth to the anus, licking through the orgasm. Lapis howled as she ejaculated, her cum shooting across her body and onto the blankets. She collapsed on her front, humping against the covers.

 

Finally Lapis stilled, panting heavily. Amethyst caressed her butt, kissing along the cleft. Lapis rolled on her side, revealing the smeared aftermath across her chest and covers. She let out a shaky whimper.

 

“Oh shit! Are you ok?” Amethyst gasped, holding her shoulders.

 

“Y-yeah,” Lapis nodded. “I just got little overwhelmed...holy shit, that was good...”

 

“Yeah? You really okay?”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“J-just...we’ll have a moment,” Lapis turned to Amethyst with a toothy smile. “A break...because I am so not done yet.”

 

“Damn!”

 

“Oh Gems, bless the heat rut!” Bismuth sighed near erotically, biting her fist and gripping her hard-on through her clothing.

 

“Someone sure is enjoying the view,” Lapis chuckled faintly. “Hey Ame...”

 

She held Amethyst’s hand, raising it to kiss her knuckles. Then she touched her forehead to hers, humming. “Thank you, but...what about you? You’ve been so nice, but I haven’t returned any favors...is there anything…?”

 

“Nah Lappy,” Amethyst chuckled. “I appreciate it but I’m honestly fine as it is, really. I’m good giving you a good time.”

 

“Ok, I won’t push it if you’re sure,” Lapis snorted, sitting up. “I’m still gonna want to do you a favor but first I feel a second round returning, let’s look at those other dildos we got.”

 

* * *

 

“What a trooper!” Amethyst admired as she handled a medium sized ridged dildo up Lapis’ ass. “Your third toy in and you’re still going, aren’t you tired?”

 

“Far from it...” Lapis purred. “I want to get loosened up and ready so Bismuth can take me if she wants.”

 

She shot a knowing glance at Bismuth who was sitting cross legged on her armchair still.

 

“Push it little deeper...to the base, o-oh yess...” Lapis gasped as Amethyst eased the dildo in further. “Okay, leave that in.”

 

She then raised herself to her knees and turned around to face Amethyst. “My turn to give you a favor.”

 

“Aw, Lappy...”

 

“I mean it,” Lapis insisted. “I want to eat you out, if you’re okay with that.”

 

“Oh, oh, which hole?”

 

“Just your pussy,” Lapis circled a finger suggestively on Amethyst’s thigh.

 

“Mm,” she thought about it. “Just one quickie then it’s back to 100% you, I just feel little guilty tho...”

 

“Oh?”

“We shouldn’t leave B out of this,” Amethyst suggested. “I mean I could suck her off, while you do your thing, get you both warmed up for each other and I’ll watch - of course as long as this party’s cool with it.”

 

“Hell yea,” Lapis chuckled.

 

“Oh, I thought you guys would never ask,” Bismuth sighed in relief, tearing off her apron and pulling her pants down as she stood.

 

“Oh, Lappy likes this view,” Lapis awed at the newly revealed erection.

 

Amethyst made herself comfortable at the head of the bed, tucking pillows under her back. Lapis crawled up to her, putting her legs over her shoulders. The bed shifted with the weight as Bismuth climbed on, straddling over Lapis so she was in position for Amethyst to do her job.

 

“Oh, I’m gonna need a shower later after this,” Lapis giggled as Bismuth’s precum dripped onto her hair. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

She kissed at the underside of Amethyst’s belly, pulling at the hem and slowly tugging her leggings down. Bismuth groaned, bracing her hands on the wall as the smaller purple gem took her dick into her mouth.

 

Lapis eyed Amethyst’s revealed labia hungrily, parting it to get a good look at her clitoris. Amethyst tongued under the foreskin of Bismuth’s dick, slurping up her leakage as she stroked her. She let out a muffled gasp when Lapis flicked her clit with her tongue. Lapis licked the length of her vulva, placing her lips onto Amethyst’s nub, sucking gently. She then moved two of her fingers into her vagina.

 

Amethyst flinched, pulling away from Bismuth. “No, no, not a fan of that, Lappy.”

 

“S-Sorry,” Lapis looked up at her apologetically. “You don’t like anything inside you?”

 

“Just not through that hole,” Amethyst sighed. “Keep it up top, let’s see if you can make me come before Bismuth does.”

 

“Oh don’t blow her before she goes in,” Lapis teased. “But you’re on.”

 

Amethyst resumed her work on Bismuth, shivering when Lapis breathed on her clit, following up with her lips. The water gem simultaneously coordinated between her mouth and fingers, pushing little harder in between switches. She felt Amethyst shudder under her, bucking her hips as she worked. Lapis moved her hands to dig into her partner’s butt, humming on as she sucked on the slit. That sent Amethyst over the edge.

 

“Oh, fuck!” she cried out when she came, squeezing her thighs around Lapis as she rode out the orgasm. “Ohoho oh... good work, Lappy.”

 

Amethyst fell back into her pillows, still shivering post-orgasm. “Whew! Okay, you guys’ turn, I’ll watch.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Bismuth groaned pleasantly, turning to Lapis who was already raising her butt in preparation.

 

“I want you to make me not able to walk for weeks,” she dared.

 

“That’s a promise,” Bismuth chuckled, placing a hand around Lapis’ hips and cupping her balls with the other. “Let’s get that toy out of you first.”

 

She gingerly grabbed the base of the dildo inside the blue gem and began to tug on it. Lapis moaned as the toy slowly slid out of her, its ridges rubbing among her inner walls. Her precum dripped copiously onto the sheets.

 

“After we’re done, this entire mattress is gonna need a change,” Amethyst joked.

 

Bismuth tossed the dildo aside, lining herself up behind Lapis’ ass. The tip of her penis teased her anus, pushing gently.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Lapis glanced back, grinding her butt against the shaft in return.

 

“Getting there,” Bismuth crooned, bending over as she entered her causing her to gasp with pleasure.

 

Lapis sighed in contentment as her top pushed in deeper, filling her out.

 

“The whole thing! Damn, that’s hot,” Bismuth admired.

 

Lapis had to agree with that statement in more ways than one, it was like having a forge inside her, Bismuth was so heated. She whimpered, raising a hand to grip her own dick.

 

“Hold that, I’ll help,” Bismuth waved her away, reaching around. “Shoot, it’s so tiny, my hand probably hides the whole thing.”

 

Lapis blew a raspberry. “Let’s not talk about the size, okay? Just fuck.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Bismuth pulled out yet, though not fully and pressed back in. She watched in fascination at how Lapis stretched around her then leaned in, still keeping her steady thrust momentum. She raised a hand to Lapis’ tender belly, feeling a slight bulge within from her own dick. “Oh that’s nice.”

 

Lapis mumbled indistinctly, patting Bismuth’s leg as a signal to pick up the pace. She obliged, carefully pulling and pushing in a quicker tempo. Lapis groaned as Bismuth slammed into her. “Faster!”

 

“Fuck,” Bismuth cursed. “Ame, Ame, do you want to give a hand? If she comes, I want to come at same time. Put a toy up or eat my ass, I don’t mind either way.”

 

“Definitely,” Amethyst hurriedly scampered up behind them. “Gotta pause for a bit so I can get in the groove with you.”

 

Lapis almost cried with frustration when Bismuth stopped for Amethyst to kneel in the back, spreading her ass to do the same favor she had done for Lapis to her. With Amethyst’s mouth on her, Bismuth resumed her thrusting.

 

The pace quickened. Lapis’ arms gave away, burying her face in them as Bismuth grunted with exertion. Amethyst thumbed along her perineum as she worked her tongue in. Faster, Bismuth slammed into Lapis noisily, causing her body to jolt with the movements. The blue gem’s dick bounced on her belly with each push and it only served to move her even closer to climax.

 

“Ohohoh I’m...I...” Lapis gasped, gripping at her sheets.

 

“Fuck, me too.”

 

Amethyst inserted her two fingers in Bismuth’s anus up to her knuckles, curling them. Bismuth let out a guttural yell, clenching her ass and pushed in deep hard. She came heavily, gripping Lapis’ hips with such force they bruised. At same time, the water gem cried out as herself orgasmed. Spurts of cum hit along her chest and under her chin.

 

Bismuth made to pull out but Lapis grabbed her hand. “No, let it come all inside, fuck!”

 

Lapis hummed as the semen filled her, leaking from her asshole past Bismuth’s dick. After they rode out the orgasm, still shuddering post-coitus, Bismuth pulled out. Cum spilled out of Lapis’ twitching asshole, landing with a great splash on the covers.

 

“Oh, we’re definitely gonna have to trash the bed now,” Amethyst chortled, wiping her mouth.

 

“I want a shower now,” Lapis groaned into the mattress, hardly moving.

 

“What, no thanks?” Bismuth scoffed, shaking her head good-naturedly. “Not an ‘Oh, thank you, for fucking me so hard, I’m gonna be blind for days with cum still coming out of my orifices...’”

 

“Oh fuck you,” Lapis chuckled, not looking up. “Fuck, you both did a fuckin’ great job. Probably gonna be horny again come tomorrow tho so we might have to repeat few more days.”

 

“I’m game.”

 

“So am I,” Amethyst chimed in.

 

“Ah fuck yes,” Lapis rolled over on her back, smiling at them. “Seriously, I appreciate what you’ve done.”

 

“Anytime, Lappy.”

 

“Now can someone please carry me to the shower?” Lapis sighed. “I feel gross with all this gunk on me, no offense guys.”

 

“No worries, I got you,” Bismuth cradled her in her arms and they took off for the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, they were all cuddling on the couch under a soft blanket as the television played in the background.

 

“Damn Lappy, I still can’t believe after all that, your dick was still rarin’ to go!” Amethyst chortled through a mouthful of popcorn.

 

Lapis purred, leaning on her shoulder. “Well, your mouth took care of that, didn’t it? You know how the heat rut gets.”

 

“I just wonder if our stamina’s gonna be able to keep up with you,” Bismuth chuckled.

 

“Oh, if you can’t, there’s still the toys at least,” Lapis snorted. “Seriously, I think we’ll be fine, like...I really am happy you’re doing this for me even though I don’t really deserve it...”

 

“H-hey, no Lappy,” Amethyst patted her. “Ain’t no time for bad vibes.”

 

“I’ve been a bitch,” Lapis exhaled. “None of the gems like me, you guys even have your own reasons to not put up with me – just...”

 

“Lapis, princess, are you okay?” Bismuth asked with concern. “If you’re experiencing a drop...”

 

Lapis frowned. “I’m just trying to make sense of it, you could’ve easily just left me be in the lighthouse or chased me into the wilderness to drive myself crazy.”

 

“Yo, we did this because we care about you,” Amethyst said gently, stroking Lapis’ face. “I mean if you want us to be honest, you were an ass in the past. But so was I! Bismuth too! She punched you!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“But we’re better now too,” Amethyst continued. “And that’s why we’re helping you, cause you deserve it, we both know you’ll get better at being good like we did.”

 

“If the way to that path is helping you bust nuts for weeks, well that works,” she finished with a short laugh.

 

The laughter was infectious, Lapis and Bismuth joined in. After they calmed, Lapis nuzzled and kissed Amethyst then turned to give Bismuth a smooch too. “Thank you.”

 

Weeks later, the three were back at the beach house. Amethyst joked about having lot of rocky oyster bites and boardwalk hot dogs on their trip. Bismuth answered it was the best workout she’d had in weeks, not elaborating.

 

And Lapis?

 

She seemed to glow with an energy the getaway had given her, full of cheer and good mood. She was positively radiant.


End file.
